Gravity
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Songfic. Hotch battles with indecision as the team worries about their leader. Emily decides to finally say something and manages to get though to him.


Hello fellow Criminal Minds fans--and H/P fans.

I heard this song and I just thought it was perfect for Hotch/Prentiss.

I still have another oneshot I have to publish--this one I wrote on a whim today.

So I'll have the other one up by this weekend.

I still don't own Criminal Minds (such a pity) nor "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles

Enjoy/review.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

She knew she should just leave him be; let him figure it out himself. How could she leave him here though? Emily had lost count of the late nights she had left the office while his light was still on. He had stayed late before, but not like he had been lately. Emily had a feeling there were some nights he didn't even leave the office and he changed suits before the team arrived. She hoped she was just over reacting and that was not the case.

Emily was worried about him; that much was true. How would you feel if the man you had secretly adored was falling apart at the seams? She tried hard to be there for him, but how could she show him he wasn't alone? How could she get through to him? Emily herself felt like giving up when she thought of her conflicting emotions towards Aaron Hotchner and his cold, distant attitude to her of late. She just wanted to help.

The team was still floating about the office, it seemed like they were curious as to whether or not Hotch would leave before them. They knew he wouldn't but they still lingered a little later than they would have in the past, hoping he would. It was a vain hope.

Emily was waging an internal battle with herself and the others could see it. Her eyes were constantly flashing to his office up the stairs and back to the files scattered on her desk. She couldn't focus on work when she knew Hotch was a wreck. 'So much for being great at compartmentalizing' Emily scolded herself and sighed. She wasn't the only one though and it gave her some peace of mind to know how much the others were concerned about Hotch. Emily also knew that no one would dare say anything to Hotch about his behavior of late.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

Rossi trusted him and was constantly telling them that Hotch would get better with time. Morgan was trying hard to believe Rossi so he didn't say anything to Hotch. Reid and JJ didn't think it was their place to really say anything and Garcia didn't feel like getting yelled at-not necessarily saying that he'd yell at her, but Garcia wasn't going to take the chance with her temperamental boss.

If truth be told, the others were sort of expecting Emily to say something to Hotch. They could tell it was eating her up inside staying silent while Hotch deteriorated more and more with each day that Foyet stayed hidden. It wasn't like Emily to keep her mouth shut when someone on the team was acting up. Reid knew that from personal experience with Emily after his hostage situation with Gabriel and the drug induced side effects. She noticed things that sometimes the others tried hard not to. She'd also say something about it. Since it was Hotch they were sort of counting on her to snap him back into some semblance of his old shape. Rossi especially had been sure Emily would've said something to Hotch by now.

Emily stood up quickly, surprising Morgan and Reid who had been watching her. Gathering her courage and determination by their tails, Emily marched up the metal stairs and knocked on Hotch's office door. She looked to her right and saw Rossi standing in his doorway. She nodded her head towards him as Hotch's "Come in," penetrated the thick door. Rossi nodded back and Emily could feel the tension in the pit lessen now that she had set her mind to doing something about Hotch. Emily took a deep breath, prepared herself and walked into the lion's den. She could practically feel the wishes of 'good luck' being tossed at her from the team. Luck would most defiantly be required if her mission were to succeed.

Emily failed at suppressing her sigh at the oh so familiar sight of Hotch buried elbow deep in case files. Emily was willing to bet her job that they were files on Foyet. It pained her to see him like this. This hair was disheveled, he had circles under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled and creased. Not normal Hotchner attire or physical appearance that was for sure. Emily wanted to take him away from here. Make him leave all this darkness behind and just feel again. She knew he was even more numb than usual. It made Emily want to cry as she saw him force his way though case after case. She had to do something for him. Anything.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

"Hey." Emily said quietly taking a seat in front of his desk. He didn't look up. "You need something Prentiss?" he asked quietly not really paying attention to his guest. He was too lost in the Foyet files to realize why Emily was in his office. "I need you to stop looking at those files, and actually listen to me Hotch," she relied quietly praying that he'd listen this time.

Her words got his attention and for a moment his eyes flickered to hers. Being a trained profiler, Hotch quickly realized why she was there. He also knew she was wasting her time. "I have a lot of work to do, so if it's not important I'm sure it can wait." Hotch said coldly, returning to the files. He would not give into the silent begging that lied behind Emily's brown eyes.

He wasn't sure when the shift of his feelings for Emily had begun, but he'd be damned if he let her become his weakness. He had a killer to catch and couldn't afford to be swept into a possibly life changing romance with his subordinate. No matter how much she plagued his dreams at night. If she realized how much power she truly had over him, he'd be a goner. She had that ability to make him forget, for a moment, that his world was crumbling down around him. She'd be his downfall if he wasn't careful. Plus, if Foyet found out…Hotch couldn't bare it. He wouldn't endanger her too.

_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

Emily, still running on courage and determination, reached over and grabbed his hand that held his pen. "Hotch…stop," she whispered. He did. Hotch looked up and felt himself drowning in her dark eyes; wishing he'd never stop. She could make him feel alive again; he was certain of it. As certain as he knew how badly he wanted to-and didn't at the same time.

He was supposed to be the leader of his team. The one who was the strongest. The one who never failed; no matter the situation. Looking into Emily's eyes he could see his weakness, his mistakes and a hollow shell of the man he once was. She stripped away all his defenses and let him see himself the way she did at that moment. He felt guilt threaten to overcome him as Emily gently stroked his hand. He thought he had been doing well enough, but Emily was proof that he wasn't. He was falling and there she was, willing to catch him. She had been right: he wasn't alone.

"Emily…" he croaked, his voice saw with the tears unshed. She didn't need his words though. Emily just needed him, like he needed her. "I have to find him." Hotch said gaining his voice.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

"We will Hotch. I promise you that." Emily said gently, easing up out of her seat. Hotch felt her pull his hand with her and reluctantly he stood up as well. "Get out of here Hotch," she said as she left go of his hand, waiting for him to switch back to cold and professional Agent Hotchner. He didn't.

He stood there debating on what to do. He knew she was right. His team always pulled though in the end. He knew they all were doing all they could to find Foyet. He knew Garcia was coming in earlier to leaf though restricted files, trying to catch a break. He was aware of the copies of Foyet files that came and left with every member of his team. He was pretty sure they were pulling strings and getting in touch with old connections for some information.

Before Hotch could voice his protest, Emily grabbed his jacket and his briefcase and turned to face him. "Don't argue. I expect you to leave these here," she said pointing to the files on his desk, "and go home to sleep." He knew he couldn't say no to her. She really was going to be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

But he knew it was too late for him. Emily smiled as his shoulders sagged in defeat. She had one this battle, but she knew there would be others.

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know is that_

_You're keeping me down_

Emily watched him as he put on his jacket and felt her heart constrict at the heartbroken stare he cast towards his desk. As if on autopilot, Emily walked over to Hotch and did something neither of them were expecting. She looked up at him and gently placed her lips on his. It was gentle and undemanding. She knew he was in no position for something more at the moment, but she was willing to wait for him. She felt him relax into the kiss and wrap his arms loosely around her waist. It was like a silent promise.

Emily broke the kiss and cupped his face. "You aren't alone in this Aaron." She saw his eyes widen and kissed him once more. Before he had time to react, Emily broke from his arms and smiled at him. She walked outside of his office and closed his door. She was giving him the choice of staying or leaving like she wanted him to. It didn't seem that much of a hard choice to Hotch now.

The team watched as Emily left Hotch's office and sat down at her seat; face devoid of any emotion. Morgan was about to ask her what had happened when Hotch's door opened and he stepped out with briefcase in hand and coat on his back. "Don't stay in too late. I'll see you all tomorrow," he said, his eyes lingering on Emily's. The others were to dumbstruck to say anything back. Hotch quirked his lips at his team's shock and left to go home where he would dream of Emily.

Emily watched his retreating back and couldn't contain her smile. He still had a ways to go, but he'd get there. She'd be there to help him every stop of the way too. This was just the beginning.

_Keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long._

_----------------------------------------------------------------  
_Well there it is!

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)

I shall continue to write more stories that you can enjoy.

I'm thinking of trying a Bones story or two.

Perhaps a different CM couple.

Any thoughts?


End file.
